oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Stronghold
Walkthrough * 15 (Boostable) (44+ would be helpful but is not required) * 30 is required**. (Any higher would be an advantage) * 43 is recommended |items= * Climbing boots, Rock climbing boots or 12 coins to buy the Climbing boots. Recommended Items: * Good food * Games necklace or combat bracelet (teleport to Burthorpe troll invasion, a short distance walk) * Prayer potion (two if your prayer is not very high). If wisely used (in combination with monk's robes/prayer holy symbol) one can complete this quest without food and only one prayer potion, with only 43 Prayer. * Ranged or Magic equipment to safespot Dad Note: Players with 43+ Prayer, 1 or 2 Prayer potions, and a reasonable weapon can finish this quest without using any food at all, but it is recommended to bring at least a few lobsters. |kills= *Twig and/or Berry (Level 71) (only if you fail to pickpocket them) *Dad (Level 101) *Troll General (Level 113 or 171) }} If you are having issues starting the quest, open up the quest journal in your quest list and talk to Denulth again. The chat options should appear. Death Plateau to the Troll Stronghold.]] To start, speak to Denulth in Burthorpe, where you started the Death Plateau quest. Ask him about the ongoing battle between the Imperial Guard and the trolls. He will tell you that their plan of ambushing the trolls backfired; they were attacked and Dunstan's son, Godric, was kidnapped and taken to their stronghold. Tell him that you would like to help get Godric back. Now, go to Freda's house, which is north-west of Burthorpe, slightly uphill. Buy climbing boots from her for 12 coins, if you do not have them already. Then, you must enter the cave where Sabbot lives (northwest of the defensive wall) and work your way through the obsticles leading to the place where the cutscene occured (where you amubused the trolls in Death Plateu). Head east as shown on the map to a wall of rocks. Put your boots on and climb over them. This is the part where you need 15 agility. Then go east, climbing over the various rock piles that you encounter, and enter the arena. Fighting Dad This is where players meet a huge troll called Dad. He will say that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 101 and uses a giant log as a weapon. He can hit over 250 and send players flying, stunning them temporarily. There is a safespot for Dad; enter the western end of the gate, and then let him speak, and stand right beside the gate on the northern end, where you can safely range or mage him or you can hide behind a troll spectator while ranging or maging. Also DO NOT exit back through the gate as you will find that Dad will have his life points fully replenished. Prayer can be used here, but it may be best if you save it for the level 113 later on, unless you have a prayer potion or plan on making a return trip. When Dad is on low life points, he will ask you to spare his life. You can either choose to spare his life or you can kill him. It is recommended that you spare his life. If you decide to kill him, the Troll Spectators will try to attack you, and Dad will just respawn later on. At this point you are eligible to enter the God Wars Dungeon. You can now pass through the northeast gate. Go past the level 69 and 71 mountain trolls. Watch out since they are aggressive. Enter the cave at the end of the path. Continue through the cave, avoiding the trolls and exit it. You should now be at a spiral mountain. Do not climb the mountain, but make your way around the mountain to the south west to reach an area full of aggressive mountain trolls, similar to Death Plateau. *Aggressive, level 68 thrower trolls, who are stationed upon the spiral mountain, will range players who have a combat level of 136 or less, as they walk past. To avoid severe damage turn Protect from Missiles on. After entering the troll camp, run north and you will see a winding path that leads to an entrance to the Troll Stronghold. Troll Stronghold fortress Inside are some more mountain trolls (levels 69 and 71). From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. Enter and go north to find Troll Generals (level 113 and 171). They wield a variety of weapons, and can hit up to 386, though they are very inaccurate. As you only require one prison key to obtain access to Godric's cell, it is neither required nor recommended to kill both the generals. If you are using melee without a halberd, use Protect from Melee, as it will completely negate the damage from their attacks. Using poison on the generals is a slow, but an effective way of killing them. Various safespots There are a few safespots that can be used if you are ranging, maging, or using a halberd (it is also possible to block them in their little rooms with the help of a friend) #If you lure one of them south of their little cove, stand right where the torch is on the wall and you will be safe. #Another method would be to go and attack with a spell or ranged, and then run to a spot near the entrance, without leaving the chamber, they will stop following you. Attack them again, and they will stand there, without attacking. #A third technique would be to simply trap the general inside the curvings of his own cave. Freeing the prisoners Kill a General to get a prison key. Go out the door and move to the north end of the stronghold. Climb down the stairs, enter the locked door with the prison key and climb down again to reach the jail. You will see two sleeping prison guards named Twig and Berry, and both have a combat level of 71. If you have level 30 Thieving, pickpocket both to get Cell key 1, which opens Godric's cell and Cell key 2, which opens Eadgar's cell. If you fail to pickpocket them, they will wake up and start to attack you. You then need to kill them to obtain the cell keys. If you do not want to fight them, you can hide behind one of the doors and stay until they become non-aggressive. They can also be safe-spotted like the generals, just attack, and then run to the corner. The best way is to go into the empty cell next to Eadgar and range/mage them. They will not attack, and you can easily kill them. You can also safe-spot by trapping the guard behind the other sleeping guard, if you haven't woken up both of them. Free both Eadgar and Godric, then exit the prison by going south to the secret exit. Head south and climb over the rocks and cast Home Teleport to return to Burthorpe or use the games necklace teleport to Troll Invasion. Talk to Dunstan in his smithy for your reward. Reward * 1 Quest point * Two mysterious lamps that give 10,000 experience in any skill level 30 or above. * Access to Trollheim and the Troll Stronghold * Access to God Wars Dungeon with the requirement of only 15 Agility. Music unlocked *Contest *Expedition *Sojourn Required for completing Completion of Troll Stronghold is required for the following: *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *Eadgar's Ruse *Troll Romance Trivia *If you had completed Troll Stronghold before the update, the game box displays the message "Why not stop by Dunstan's house in Burthorpe? The smithy has a special reward for you." *On the day of the update in question, Dunstan's house got rather crowded on some worlds. This was because of the huge amount of players who had already finished this quest. *Twig and Berry were false names used by Leif and Barda in Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest. *You do not actually have to complete the quest to access God Wars Dungeon, you just have to reach the point to where you defeat Dad. *When the two prisoners escape, they use the exit to leave. However, if you come back, they will be locked up in their cage, despite the fact that the troll guards would *You can actually kill Dad with poison, but he will respawn as soon as you try to open a gate. If this happens you will have to fight him again. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...and, after I rescued Godric, Dunstan gave me two magic lamps as a reward!" *Strangely, the secret door at the end of the quest reads "Open Exit", as if it were a door. *In some cases, when starting the quest, asking Denulth about his fight with the trolls will result in him greeting you, and you will return to the initial chat menu. Asking him again proceeds with the quest. es:Troll Stronghold nl:Troll Stronghold fi:Troll Stronghold Category:Troll Stronghold Category:Burthorpe Category:Wikia Game Guides quests